Hero
by Orokid
Summary: To the tune of 'Hero'. I wrote this back when Movie 1 came out.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Leave me alone.

Hero

_**I am so high, I can hear heaven**_

_**I am so high, I can hear heaven**_

Peter Parker, as Spider-man, jumped to the next building effortlessly, thinking of one of the most important people of his life- Mary Jane Watson.

_**Whoa, but heaven**_

_**No, heaven don't hear me**_

Peter Parker had loved her for most of his life and, all because of his newest identity- Spider-man- he had to push MJ away. It just wasn't fair! He had to pick between his affection toward Mary Jane or his heroic duty to the citizens to New York!

And he chose to love MJ from afar to know that she wouldn't get hurt for him being the Spider- a worshipped hero for years to come.

But then he remembered when he had to choose once before, in front of Harry's father in disguise as the Green Goblin.

_**And they say that a hero can save us**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**_

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles**_

_**Watch as we all fly away**_

_FLASHBACK_

Perched atop the main cable of the bridge, Peter had never been happier that he was wearing a mask, because he never would have wanted the Goblin to see the expression of pure horror on his face as the madman crowed, "... you never know when some lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice! Let die the woman you love..."

_Don't say that, you idiot! She'll figure it out, if she hadn't already...!_ Peter's mind screamed at the Green Goblin.

And then the Goblin's right hand, the one holding the cable, abruptly relaxed. The cable snaked through his gloved hand, the tram dropped with sickening speed, the children screamed, and then in an instant, the tram halted again in it's plummet, as the Goblin's hand tightened once more.

"... or suffer the little children", the Goblin continued, sounding almost conversational. It was as if they were sitting on a couple of bar stools, knocking back brews and discussing the latest scores. And it was at that point that Spider-man realized how little it mattered weather or not MJ knew his identity. Lord, first the Goblin had quoted Cummings... and now he was quoting Jesus.

Peter had no intention of allowing a tram full of innocents to enter the Kingdom of Heaven before their time... but Mary Jane, the girl he'd loved for years... And they were strangers, he'd hear their screams in his head at night, yes, but at least MJ would be curled up next to him... But there were, what, eleven, a dozen of them, one of her, one life against a dozen...

"Make your choice, Spider-man!" howled the Goblin, "and see how a hero is rewarded! This is your doing! You have caused this! _This is the life you have chosen! Choose!_"

Peter looked left, right, left, and then right again...

... and the Goblin released them both.

Spider-man dived grabbing Mary Jane first, shot a web line, then grabbed the cable in his other hand.

_END FLASHBACK_

_**Someone told me**_

_**Love will all save us**_

Peter had never believed that heroes like himself would help save the entire world from scum like the Goblin and the followers after him. And, for one moment, he believed that love could solve all problems. That one moment not so long ago, while he was watching Uncle Ben's gravestone in sadness.

He closed his eyes, letting his senses guide him to... where-ever he was going.

_FLASHBACK_

She moved toward him, embraced him, and then kissed him gently on the lips. Something seemed to build within him, and he murmured "... can't..." even as she drew him close once more. And this time when she kissed him, it was like the other time, when he'd been upside down and only the lower half of his face was visible. A kiss filled with passion and intensity and heat that he felt through every nerve ending in his body. When their lips parted he could still feel hers on his, like a man who's lost an arm can feel the limb as if it were still attached.

She pressed her body against his, wanting more...

... more than he was willing to give. More than he dared, for fear of what happened, could happen, to his loved ones.

He pulled away from her. Her eyes went wide. Slowly he shook his head. The wind was kicking up, and he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat, drawing it closely around him, and walked away as quickly as he could, leaving MJ standing by the gravesite.

Because he knew it was the right thing to do.

And he couldn't afford to stop doing the right thing... ever again.

_END FLASHBACK_

But was it the right thing now? he asked himself as he landed up upon a building.

_**But, how can that be?**_

_**Look what love gave us**_

Peter knew he had to stay out of MJ's life... and even his own Aunt May's! But how could he make them understand? He was a hero. A real life hero with super-human powers. Somehow he would have to work it out inside his mind- no matter how complex it may be.

He remembered the 'love' MJ's father had given her. Love that was pain inside her heart. And love from Spider-man can only be dangerous. Too dangerous. More dangerous than her father's so-called 'love'.

_**A world full of killing**_

_**And blood-spilling**_

_**That world never came**_

Before Spider-man: People died from robbers if they breathed, cars and purses were stolen, and buildings burned to ashes with humans barbecuing inside. After Spider-man: Robbers of all kinds were captured and put into jail. People in burning buildings were saved almost effortlessly. New York was better with him than without him. Manhattan would never be the same if Spider-man left to get a normal life.

But Peter Parker needed a somewhat normal life. Peter needed to be in love with Mary Jane and not worry every second if his enemy knew his identity and if they knew that he was forever in love with MJ, and if she was in danger.

_**And they say that a hero can save us**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**_

Spider-man's senses went slightly on and he let out another strand, cut the line to let him fall for a minute to the third floor from the fiftieth or so floor. He jumped to the lamp-post below him and silently watched for burglars.

An elderly old woman raised her arms, dropping her purse to the sidewalk. In two seconds of touching the purse, the burglar's hand was stuck to the gun and his feet were stuck to the cement.

"Don't you know stealing in against the law?" Spider-man asked from his place on the lamp-post. He watched the guy's head turn to him "You didn't? I guess I'll give you a lesson in the law." Spider-man shot another line surrounding the man with webbing. "It never pays", Spider-man finished, saluting to the old woman in a good way before taking off into the night, full with buildings to swing on.

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles**_

_**Watch as we all fly away**_

Peter found himself in Downtown Manhattan, better than the _Way _Downtown Manhattan, on a particular building, one that he had been trying to stay away from for the past two weeks.

_I wonder..._

Spider-man climbed down to an apartment window and tapped on the sliding glass door, making a certain red-headed girl jump up from her bed, barely asleep. She wore pajama bottoms and a large T-shirt, the cartoonish bird called Tweety upon it.

She mouthed the name 'Spider-man' and then walked to the window in awe, sliding the door open. "Spider-man, what a surprise."

"I know Mary Jane", he said using his slightly manly Spider-man voice. "Peter told me about what happened at the cemetery." He breathed as the words left his mouth. "You love him." Her face fell, remembering the day, remembering how Peter had pushed her away from him- although mentally. "And he loves you", he said quickly, watching her eyes light up, "but he doesn't want to hurt you. He gets in dangerous things now-a-days and he would rather die than let you get hurt." He wanted to slap himself for the words that had just escaped his lips

She bit her lip happily, but it dawn on her about something. "Dangerous? He's a photographer. Peter takes pictures of you..."

"... from the middle of my fights", he finished for her, happy that he was saved for the moment. He paused before saying, "Would you still love him even if he does more than a few dangerous stunts then photography?"

MJ smiled that thousand watt smile that had made him fall in love with her, although she'd never know unless he said the obvious words. "I love him, no matter what he does."

Spider-man's hand glided to the tips of his mask.

_**Now that the world isn't ending**_

_**It's love that I'm sending to you**_

He removed the masked, watching her face go from normal to shocked-to-hell-and-gone in two seconds flat.

"P-Peter?!" she asked astonished, her gaze upon the head atop the Spider-man uniform.

He nodded childishly in a shameful way. "I'm sorry about the lies and... and _especially _the graveyard. It's been all on my mind since... I last talked to Uncle Ben at the gravesite. I-I never ment to hurt you, but I don't want to have danger on your mind every second theres a new enemy that knows who I am. I couldn't risk you nor Aunt May. Please understand, MJ."

_**It isn't the love of a hero**_

_**And that's why I fear it won't do**_

"I'm not a hero. I've done a lot of stupid stuff. And if I let you be in danger, I _would _rather die. That's why I don't think that my love is good enough for you. _I'm _not good enough for you."

She slowly shook off the shock to smile at the heroic young twenty year-old man. "I... I think understand, Peter. But please do understand me", she said, staring into his beautiful aqua-colored eyes. "I love you and nothing can change that. Not even a super-hero secret can change it. And, please, don't think that your not good enough for me. It just a lie in your head that love usually makes you think." Mary Jane leaned in, and then, kissed him for third time in her life- once in the alley-way after the muggers, once in the graveyard, and now.

_**And they say that a hero can save us**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**_

Peter, enjoying the passion- once again, leaned in, returning the kiss. When they separated a couple minutes later- gasping for air, mostly- Peter whispered three final words to Mary Jane before leaving her behind- with his mask on- which were what he had wanted to say ever since before he ever like girls.

"I love you."

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles**_

_**Watch as we all fly away**_

Peter shot off, into the sky, landing on his own apartment building, in his window, happy as ever.

_**And their watching us**_

_**Their watching us**_

_**As we all fly away**_

He got into his own clothes, putting his Spider-man uniform away then sat at his window-still, writing in his thirty-ninth booklet to his parents.

_**And their watching us**_

_**Their watching us**_

_**As we all fly away**_

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I told MJ today relating to Spider-man about, I don't know, a half-an-hour ago. She probably already knew but was just the same shocked that I would tell her so quickly. But then again, she maybe didn't know but wondered why our lips tasted familiar._

_Thank God that she didn't care if I was the Spider. I would rather have joined you and Uncle Ben if she did. It is hard to be a saint in the city but it's harder for the saint in the city to be a hero in love and not worry._

_You probably wouldn't know but can you have God make Harry forget that his father was killed by me. Truthfully, I didn't kill him. The Goblin had and I was just trying to make it look in Harry's eyes that his father wasn't such an ego maniac- a.k.a. the Green Goblin_

_I hope that he never finds out about it either. It could be fatal to me if another Goblin came along and decided to destroy town (or city, whichever)._

_With love,_

_Peter Parker_

_**And their watching us**_

_**Their watching us**_

_**As we all fly away**_

Author's Note: When I wrote this, I hadn't even seen the first movie but I had read the book. For some reason, Peter wrote to his parents (even though they were dead) in hopes that they could hear his prayers. Just to clear that up.


End file.
